


Stay The Night

by moondancera



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 14:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondancera/pseuds/moondancera
Summary: Cole is waiting to be vanquished and gets an unexpected visitor, CL slash





	Stay The Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is Cole and Leo slash, don't like don't read. It is as simple as that. Flames will be used as an alternative gasoline supply. You have been warned. Anyways, I do not own Leo/Cole or the Charmed Universe. Thank goodness for that. I have been working on this story for a year or more, so hopefully it has finally gotten as good as I think. As always I welcome your reviews, so drop them on by. Stay the Night

I sit in a chair with my eyes closed, knowing that my end is coming at the hands of my once so-called family. Because I have now officially pissed the charmed ones off for good and there is no going back. They will come to vanquish me off for good at any moment, and I can't say I blame them. I have been trying to piss them off badly for so long now, it is starting to feel like relief when I know that they will be here shortly to do their thing.

I just hope that this won't affect Phoebe too much. I know even if she doesn't say it, that there are feelings still there inside her. Not many of them, but you just have to think of what we went through would leave something in her. Not so much the soul mate kind of love, but something subtler like sympathy love. Granted I pissed her off by doing some dark actions, like trying to kill her sisters and things. What can I say, I am a demon after all, and usually surrounded by evil because it attracts them to me like mosquito.

So I just sit here waiting in silent vigilance with my closed eyes for the time of my death to arrive. Through my closed eyes, I see bright lights signifying the arrival of a white lighter. I heave a mournful sigh and tell them to make it fast and get it over with. But in the next moment I get a surprise of disbelief. Because it is not the girls' voices I hear, but Leo's saying the girls went to vanquish a nastier evil at the moment.

I crack open my eyes a little and peer at Leo. "So you came to tell me that they got delayed?"

"No, I was worried and came to see that you weren't doing anything stupid."

"Stupid? Don't make me laugh. I ruin it big time with Phoebe and you are worried that I won't do anything stupid? Wait a second you were worried? But aren't you suppose to be on the other side?"

"Yeah, but I understand the situation a little to well." Leo answers and Cole smirks at that. "You don't believe me?" Leo says with a little smirk of his own.

"Its not that I don't believe you, I just can't get past that little angel boy has problems."

"Is that what you think I am?"

"Well the way you act kind of gives you that image."

"Well when you came along, you took the role of demon, so I had to stay in the angel part."

Cole smirks again at that, "So what do you want?"

"I came to see if you were okay?"

"Why would you care anyways? You have always hated me."

"No I didn't, well at first I did, but then it changed."

Cole stares Leo in the eye as he says, "What do you mean changed?"

"I started to see the good intentions you were trying to do. So I realized that you didn't want to be evil anymore. That you truly wanted the feelings of love and of being loved."

"Well at least someone did."

"Believe me you are not alone. We all have good and evil in us, and you just have to believe that one day people will see the good over the bad."

"I just wish that day was a couple of days ago."

"I do too."

"You do realize that you are sitting here talking to me, when the girls can pop in here and see you."

"I do, but I just don't care right at this moment. I had to see you and talk to you, at least one more time before they actually did find a way to vanquish you."

"Why is it so important to you?" Cole asks as he gets up and steps closer to Leo.

"Well, um, you see, um I just needed to see you."

Cole looks at Leo closely, before he catches the others' lips in a feverish kiss. Cole takes pleasure in fact that Leo isn't pushing him away; instead Leo wraps one hand around Cole's neck and the other around his waist. Cole takes this as a sign and pulls Leo closer to him. As they break apart trying to catch their breathes, they both stare each other in the eyes.

"Wow," Cole states.

"Yeah, wow."

"Now what?"  
"I don't know. What do you want to happen?"  
"Well you are married, so there's that."

"True, I know I love Piper, but I think I have also fallen for you too."

"I think I understand that. I know I love Phoebe too, but there always seemed to be something with you too."

"What a time to figure this out."

"Yeah, but could you please stay with me." Cole almost whines.

"I don't think it will be a good idea, even with this spark between us. We both love other people. This is probably just some sort of infatuation of some kind.

"You will always regret it, in the long run."

"Probably, but I can't let it get to far, the girls could come at any minute."

"Yeah, they can, but you don't want to regret it."

Leo's answer to this is to kiss Cole even more passionately.

You can use your mind here; I prefer not to go into those kinds of scenes.


End file.
